Ji Qingwu
Ji Qingwu is the most beautiful woman in the Yun Hua university. Personality Ji Qingwu is a calm person who had a pure upbringing and had never sworn in her entire life. Appearance Ji Qingwu trained for many years to forge an exquisitely sensual body. With ample chest and wide hips, her elegant and beautiful face, valiant temperament, was extremely charming. She has a head of smooth, glossy black hair that goes down to her shoulders, an exquisitely pretty face, a tall and buxom figure, clear black eyes and skin as white as white jade. History Ji Qingwu’s family has also served Chen Yao’s family for generations. Ji Qingwu’s grandfather is the personal bodyguard of Chen Yao’s grandfather. Since their generation, the Ji family has been a subordinate power to the Chen family. Over a year ago at the New Year’s party, Ji Qingwu performed a sword dance at Yun Hua University; most of the people were totally entranced by this pretty and beautiful girl. She also became the dream lover of most of the boys at the university. It was said that many wealthy sons from outside the school also came in luxury cars to find her. Story Chen Yao decided to leave Always Bright Village and go to the Long Hai City survivor base. Ji Qingwu would rather stay at Yue Zhong’s side, but Chen Yao is her best friend, and shared a familial bond, so she need to stay by her side. Abilities Ji Qingwu in the past was a fencing expert, she also has a great desire to get stronger. Ji Qingwu’s speed is very quick, her agility was apparently quite high. The Novice Staff in her hands moved like a snake as it hit the head of zombies. Ji Qingwu already had exquisite swordsmanship, the Replica Tang Sword in hand, increased her battle potential at least doubled. With her extraordinary skill, what was lacking most is power. The Weapon Enhancement skill enabled her to have more destructive power and combat effectiveness. Under the effects of the cutting edge enhancement skills, the sword in Ji Qingwu’s hands is a weapon with unparalleled sharpness. This ability, combined with Ji Qingwu’s swordsmanship skills, created a superb close combat fighter that is without peer Ji Qingwu’s Replica Tang Sword had been swapped with the much sharper Tang Sabre. With her enhance cutting-edge skill, even the Mutant Rat King would find it hard to resist being slice apart by her skill. Under Yue Zhong’s guidance, Ji Qingwu continuously used her blade to kill the higher level L2 zombies. Her level continued to raise, and she reached level 20. Ji Qingwu constantly rose in level and gained enhancements, the advantages of her arduously-trained swordplay were finally revealed. With her swordplay as a foundation, she was able to dodge enemy attacks with just the slightest movement. In addition to the fact that she possessed the Cutting Edge Enhancement Skill, very few people would be able to avoid her blade in close-combat. When facing swordplay experts like Ji Qingwu, the best way was to directly use a rocket launcher to bombard her to pieces before she drew close enough. Her swordplay was greatly superior to Yue Zhong’s; every one of her attacks displayed both elegance and power and she did not waste any strength in her movements whatsoever. Yue Zhong gave her a pink Snake Birth Fruit, and she became a Spirit-based Evolver, gaining the Sword Qi skill. Skills * High Speed * Sword Qi * Increased agility skill * sword radiance Rank 3 * Weapon Enhancement Equipment Rank 1 * Novice Staff * Enhanced Footwear * Tang Imitation Sword (Formerly) Rank 2 * Tang Saber Rank 3 * QingFeng Sword Rank 6 * Biological Armor Relationships * Yue Zhong:“If I were to follow you, would you be willing to forsake the other women just for me?” “I can’t do that! They chose to follow me, and that makes them my women. Even though I like you, I cannot throw them aside just for you. It’s a matter of honor.” “If you had promised to forsake them because of me, I would have despised you!” Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Evolvers Category:Human Category:Earth